


Polar Opposites

by orphan_account



Series: Tsukihina Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child AU, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei Friendship, TsukiHina Week, TsukiHina Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tsukihina Week 2020 - Day One : Childhood Friends AU
Series: Tsukihina Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Polar Opposites

Tsukishima Kei and Hinata Shouyou.

The best of friends, but polar opposites.

~

Kei had never been a loud child. Being surrounded by people, or having to start up conversation never had really appealed to the boy. He would much rather be at home, playing volleyball with his brother Akiteru, or watching Jurassic Park for the ninth time that week. He liked to be alone. He had his family, books and dinosaur figurines, something which the 5 year old praised more than life itself. I'm talking about the dinosaurs, not the other two. Kei was also very smart for his age, reading books that a 10 year old would, at the mere age of 5. He especially liked the ones about wizards and witches. Or the factual books about planets, moons and stars. In his opinion, the photos and diagrams were nice to look at.

Kei had never had friends. The other kids tended to steer away from talking to him. He wasn't exactly mean or anything, he just had the intimidating appearance, due to his height. The height of an 8 year old, intelligence of a 10 year old and the social skills of a newborn baby. 

School had never been a huge issue for Kei. He loved learning about all the different animals and planets. He loved to sit in the corner and read all the books. Or the rare occasion where he would pick out a book that had a nice looking cover, but he couldn't read it all. He would walk over to the nearest teacher, and ask politely in a small voice, if they could read a few pages to him, to which the teacher would happily comply. Kei liked when he did his adding correctly, or his handwriting was particularly neat that day, and the teacher would offer him a sticker. He always chose the dinosaur ones, so he could stick them on his door when he got home. Recess was a foreign thing to the boy though. He would never partake in the silly games of tag, or ride on the tiny tricycles. Last time he tried, his glasses had fallen of and gotten run over. The blonde had cried for a week, since he couldn't get new ones for a while, meaning he couldn't read his books, or watch Jurassic Park again. 

Shouyou was a ray of sunshine to say the least. His bright orange hair stood out in any crowd, although his lack of height proved to be a difficulty. Shouyou loved to explore everything, meaning he ran off a lot. One time his class had gone on a school trip to an aquarium. Shouyou didn't want to look at the boring old fish. He wanted to see the sharks. He had ran off and ended up getting in trouble for it. Because of his refusal to move as he wanted to look at the sharks for longer, the staff offered to let the small boy throw some fish into the tank, to feed the sharks, to which he would not shut up about for the next few weeks.

Apart from a strange Shark obsession, he loved to play volleyball. His neighbours had a son, Kageyama Tobio, who didn't go to the same school as Shouyou, but the two became friends over a mutual liking for the sport. They would spend hours in each others back gardens playing with a small net and volleyball.]

He struggled at school. On the learning part. He was very friendly, and was friends with everyone in his class, all of whom loved the boy. Shouyou was a human embodiment of happiness and optimism. Everyone that came within a 6 meter radius of the boy, had a smile on their face. 

It upset Shouyou that he couldn't read all the big books, or add his numbers. his handwriting rivalled a doctors on the messiness scale. But he was praised for trying. Not everyone was a genius. He liked when they would all go outside. this was the one time he didn't play with his classmates. Instead Shouyou would find little bugs and insects, and inspect them, give the names, and release them back into the wild, so they could find all of their bug friends.

~

Polar opposites.

Complete and utter polar opposites.

Their friendship was quite the unexpected thing. I mean they do say that 'opposites attract'. But people who were this opposite. It would seem unlikely.

~

It was cold and rainy outside. Kei's hair was tangled and matted, since his coat lacked a hood. A red colour blazed across his bony cheeks and dotted the tip of his nose. As normal, he kissed his mother on the cheek to say goodbye, and then went to put his backpack on his peg. The reading corner was empty, just how he liked it. He could spread his long legs across the pillows and blankets, while sticking his nose in a book about dinosaurs. His teacher had found this one in the school library, and it had Kei written all over it. Each page was full of drawings and facts about each different dinosaur. In Kei's mind, this was a gift from the gods. 

He was on a page about deadly underwater creatures, not necessarily dinosaurs, but just as interesting in his mind. There was this one huge underwater carnivore, but he couldn't pronounce its name. Liopleurodon. Maybe one of the adults would know how to say it.

He walked over to the water table, where a teacher and an orange haired boy were talking about sharks. Kei walked over, holding the book in his hands, and tapped the teacher on the shoulder.

"Yes Kei?" she softly said, turning around on her knees to face the boy. 

Kei felt no need to talk, opting to simply point at the word he couldn't say. 

"That's a tricky one Kei. I'm not quite sure if it is correct but-"

"WOW! IS THAT A SHARK!" 

"Hush Shouyou. I don't think it's a shark." the teacher said.

"But it looks like one. Hey you're Kei right. You're the lonely boy who's really smart"

"Shouyou be nice."

"Huh. Oh sorry"

Kei shrugged his shoulders.

"Since you're so smart, and I'm not, do you think you could help me read my shark book"

Kei was shocked. No one had ever asked him for help. He liked sharks as well, so it wasn't like it would be uninteresting. And the boy seemed nice. He nodded his head.

"THANK YOUUUU!" Shouyou yelled as he ran to his bag to retrieve his book.

Kei closed his book, and walked back over to the corner, sitting slightly more to the left, so Shouyou could sit with him. Shouyou came over, and the two began to read and talk about the book together.

~

From that day on, the two boys became inseperable. The Tsukishimas were surprised that their Kei had made friends with such a bright and sunny boy. They had countless sleepovers and playdates, to the point where they had clothes at each others houses. Shouyou had introduced Kei and Kageyama to each other, which led to an argument of who was Shouyous best friend (it was Kei)

Sure they were polar opposites, but they adored each other.


End file.
